Twist and Turns
by Charcolate
Summary: Poseidon has a son although he had made an oath, pact of the big three. Zeus is about to find out, so he decides to put Percy into Camp Half-Blood where he could be trained like a proper demigod. Unexpectedly, things start to happen confusing the truth. Sometimes, it's everyone who doesn't know. Sometimes, it's just only Percy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc.

Chapter 1

The throne room in Mount Olympus was thundering with anger. The gods were all in their respective rooms except for Zeus who was in the throne room. Zeus called, "Poseidon, I need to see you."

"Yes, brother?" Poseidon came in.

"How's your trip around the world?" Zeus asked. Poseidon gestured: "It was okay"

"Remember the oath brother. I hope you have not broken the oath when you went around the world." Zeus said.

"Certainly not." Poseidon said.

"I sense a scent of a demigod's presence. A demigod of the Big Three. Be warned brother, I'm watching." Zeus threatened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Poseidon scurried away.

* * *

It was a sunny day, a woman was putting out her clothes on a laundry line for them to dry. She was on her way to walk back home when suddenly the sky was covered with thick grey clouds and started rumbling while the sea started surging. It seemed as if there was a disagreement between the two. She quickly ran back to collect the clothes into her bucket and ran across the beach.

The waters were slashing under the woman's feet. She hurried across the rocks to a small cottage by the sea; where she lives. She entered and looked by the window at the rain pouring down onto the beach outside. She wondered if her husband would come to check on the kid. "Oh Poseidon, I hope everything would be okay."

The kid was around 8 years-old and had eyes that reflected the colors of the sea, sometimes you could see the thrashing of waves or calmness of the deep blue sea. The woman smiled at his face and put him to sleep.

A man came up from the sea and knocked on the door. The woman looked up to his face with an expected expression: "It's time you have come." He looked at the crib. "He is angry. Percy's scent is getting stronger. He might send attacks on him." The woman's happiness faded. "What do we do Poseidon?"

He said, "We must send him away, where he could be trained like a proper demigod. Somewhere safe so no one could attack him." Poseidon looked to the woman. "I know this is hard for you Sally, but do this for our little Percy, please?"

She said, "Where do we go?". They picked up Percy carefully to not wake him up and disappeared to his new home.

Sally stared at the sign: Camp Half-Blood. "Are you sure this place is safe?"

Poseidon said, "I'm sure, Camp Half-Blood was designed to keep demigods away from danger and safe from monsters. It hides the scent of demigods. Once Zeus can't sense him, he won't go looking for him."

"But soon one day he will be revealed." Sally said. Poseidon said, "We'll have to be prepared then. It's time to show Percy's new home." Sally nodded. "I'll see you outside."

Poseidon carried Percy in his arms and brought him to the Big House. He found a centaur sitting in a huge couch reading a book.

"Ah, Poseidon you have come to see the Camp. And what is that," The centaur stopped dead in his tracks. "You have a demigod. Zeus will be angry if he found out."

Poseidon sighed, "I know, but Percy's life is at stake. I need him to be safe here."

"What about the Pact of the Big Three?" he asked. Poseidon said, "I am ashamed that I have broken the Oath. But I must face the consequences and the truth. There is nothing that I could do to stop this."

The centaur said, "Camp might be able to slow down the process of the Gods finding out. Percy will be trained and taken cared of here."

Poseidon said, "What is your name?"

The centaur said, "I'm Chiron, the camp activities director. I will be glad to take him in." Poseidon took one last look at Percy. "You will always be my son. Remember." Then he placed Percy into Chiron's arms and disappeared.

"Welcome home, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**This is my first chapter of the story, I hope you like it! Review please! It will be very much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights to Rick Riordan!

Chapter 2

**AN: I just updated this chapter because i didn't have too much details in the earlier one so enjoy!** **Also, i decided that it might be better if Annabeth did it so the touring would be more easy going. i hope you like it! (thanks for the three reviews** **:)) **

Percy woke up with a fright. "Mom! Dad!". They were gone. They left him alone in this strange place. Where was he? What bedroom is this? Percy was scared, he had no idea what had happened last night.

"I must find a way out." Percy got up to his feet and ran across the cold polished marble floor. He opened the door and saw a group of people carrying swords and stuff. "What is this place?" He shut the door. Percy pleaded, "Mom, dad where are you? I need help! Why did you leave me alone?" He paced around his room, desperately looking for a sign of his parents.

Meanwhile in Mount Olympus. Poseidon was in his room looking at his small crystal fountain by the wall. (I know, yes a fountain in a room). At the spot where sprouted out the water showed a reflection. He saw Percy panicking and he looked disturbed.

"I must get to Camp Half-Blood. I should explain this to Perce." Poseidon took his triton and flashed away.

Percy walked around his room. It had a high ceiling, so high that was nearly about two floors of his school. At the back of his room, was a bathroom. It had shells decorating every spot of the wall which made it look like a piece of art.

"Perce!" Percy turned around. "Dad! You're here!" He rushed into his arms. "Where are we? How come I'm stuck here alone?" Questions started pouring out to Percy's mind.

"Perce, I need to tell you something very quickly. I can't stay here for long otherwise if Zeus finds out he'll wonder where I've been." Percy listened intently.

"You know Uncle Zeus? The one that is God of lightning?" Percy nodded. "He is suspicious about whether or not you exist. Your scent is getting stronger so your mom and I decided to keep you safe and hide you in here. Look, be brave, always be proud that you're my son. Camp Half-Blood is a very safe place. I brought a present for you." Poseidon took out something from under his cloak.

"What is it?" Percy exclaimed.

"It's a pen, not a normal one but look," He uncapped the pen. It grew out and suddenly became a sword. Percy gasped. The sword gleamed even though there was no sunlight.

"Do you like it?"

"Thank you dad!" Percy hugged Poseidon.

"This is Riptide. It is Celestial Bronze so it cannot pass through mortals. Also, no matter where you lose it, it will always remain back in your pocket. If you ever need help, just wave your hand in front of your face. And if you can't reach me, look for Chiron."

"Wave my hand?" Percy interrupted.

"I have to go now, the Gods are looking for me! Just look for Chiron, he'll tell you everything..." Poseidon disappeared.

"How on water am I supposed to look for Chiron? Who's he anyway?" Percy looked around but his dad was gone.

Percy tried doing what his father had suggested and waved his hand. Surprisingly, there was a trail of rainbow in front of him.

"That's strange." He thought

Percy decided to look for this dude "Chiron" that his dad kept talking about and finally went outside. He was walking across the field, and a lot of other kids waved at him. He had no idea who they were but he just waved back. "Um, maybe they would know where Chiron is..."

Percy ran towards them. "Hi! Do you know where Chiron is?"

"Hey! Are you new? I haven't seen you before." A girl from one of the cabins smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda just joined last night."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I'm from Cabin six."

"Which is?"

"Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle," She paused, "What about you?"

"Oh...Poseidon. God of sea right?"

"Wow! Really? A child of the Big three?" Annabeth gasped.

"What's the big deal?"

"Don't you know about the Oath that the eldest brothers had sworn?"

"You mean the Pact?"

"Yes! They heard a prophecy that a kid of the big three will decide the fate of Olympus. They were scared so they made an oath not to have kids anymore." Percy looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Zeus broke the rule too." Annabeth lowered her voice. "Her name's Thalia. She's training right now, I'll introduce you to her later." Percy looked a bit more reassured.

"So," Annabeth said, trying to break the silence. "Chiron is in the Big House. Why not I show you around first?"

"That'll be great!" Percy tagged along after Annabeth.

"So Chiron is in the Big House over there," She pointed, "That's where leaders of each cabin discuss major problems, quests, all those important stuff.

"Well you see, there are 12 Cabins,"

"I thought they were rooms." Percy interrupted.

"No, they're _cabins_. And you share them with your 'demi' siblings. Well, in your case you have no one to share it with."

"Nice. What about you, you have siblings?"

"Loads. Can't count though..." Annabeth started murmuring. Percy thought she had gone a bit awkward doing that. "So, what's that?" He pointed on his right.

"Huh? Oh, that's the Dining Pavilion."

"What?" Percy alarmed.

"Yeah, I get that too. No walls, no roof. Luckily I had never tried eating in the rain." They continued walking and they reached the climbing wall. To Percy, that was the most amazing because it had lava pouring down as a training. He could not take his eyes off it until finally Annabeth pulled him away.

"Hey Percy! Hello?" Annabeth waved infront of Percy's eyes. He was staring at a pegasi at the stables. "Wh-what sorry? Right, we're moving on."

"What were you doing?" Annabeth looked at the pegasi.

"Annabeth, be nice. Say 'hi' to Blackjack." Percy nudged.

"Who is... Right, I _don't _know horses' minds." Annabeth sighed and waved 'hi?'. They moved on to the forest.

"That's where we play capture-the-flag every Friday. Good for you, you get to try the game out today!" They strolled pass the forest.

"What's that game?" Percy asked.

"Simple. Two teams Red and Blue. We have to fight and get the other team's flag."

"Fight? Really?"

"Yes, now come on! There's still loads!" They went to the archery range. "Whoa! They're so skilled! Bullseye!" Then, Annabeth took him to the javelin range, amphitheater, and the arena where people were having swords and spears fights. "These people take things too seriously man." Annabeth dragged him away.

"Race you to the cabins!" Annabeth bolted away. They laughed and raced each other to the first cabin that came in sight. All 12 cabins were arranged in a U shape. Pretty neat.

"I bet this is Zeus' Cabin. What a show-off. Pfffft. **(I hope you guys get the sound..?) **" Percy was so unimpressed.

"Shhh, not that loud...," Annabeth stood and looked. "Yeah, actually I kinda agree." They both sniggered. They commented on every single detail: "Look at the marble! Compared to the rest they're made out of wood!" "I know right? And the door is bronze! Geez..."

They decided not to take too much time on commentating and moved on to the rest of the cabins. THe next one must be Hera's. It was similiar but looked quite graceful: slimmer walls with wreaths of pomegranates and flowers.

Annabeth and Percy went along the U and had reached the 6th cabin. Annabeth smiled, "My cabin. Pretty neat!" The cabin was blue and gold with an owl carved over the doorway.

"Owl means intelligence my friend!" Percy imitated a philosopher.

"Shut up. I need to show you something." She brought him to the side of her cabin.

"Isn't that gardening shed supposed to be for Demeter? Why is it here?"

"You really need to look closer," She opened a bit of the door to let him peep. Inside revealed an entire table full of different types of weapons: swords, spears, daggers, knifes, clubs. Then she quickly shut it.

"We're coming back here later, in the meantime, I'll show you the Camp's Forge." It was the building that was the closest to the stream.

"This is where Hephaestus' children works in. Always building, lot's of weapons and stuff. You should go in and look when they're not busy." Annabeth turned around. "I guess this is it. You've seen everything."

"Um, I think..."

"Yeah, uh. You should go look for Chiron..." Annabeth said. They both stood there in silence. "Meet you in the armory to introduce you to Thalia. She should finish practice soon." She ran off.

Percy smirked and headed to the Big House. "Armory... Interesting."

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2 so far! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Please Review! It can help me plan the story well later on! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights belong to Rick Riordan!

Chapter 3

**AN: An updated version of chapter 3. This will be the part where Percy meets Thalia! **

After a nice little stroll across Camp Half-Blood he finally reached the Big House. He knocked on the door.

"Um, excuse me. Chiron?" He found a horse sitting on a couch.

"Are you a horse or a human?" Percy trembled.

"Ah, Percy. You've woken up! I'm Chiron, the centaur. Half half. I'm the camp's activities co-ordinator. I also teach archery. Good stuff." Chiron leapt up to greet him.

"Hi. Um, my dad told me to look for you..." Percy said shyly.

"Right, yes you need to have a tour of the Camp right?"

"It's okay, Annabeth just showed me around. Do you know her?"

"Yep, smart girl. Very bright. So are you comfortable with this place so far?"

"I guess it's okay." Percy shrugged.

"That's good. I think your dad wants me to do a bit of explaining," Percy nodded. "The thing is Percy, demigods have a scent. You're 8 years old and since you're a child of the Big three, your scent is stronger than the other demigods."

"I know, but why camp? Not that I hate this place or anything, but I could be somewhere safe with my mother right?"

"It's not even safe out of mortal world. Monsters come out from Tartarus and try to find demigods. Mortals are safe, the can't see them because of the mist. They'll just think they're something else." Percy looked confused.

"Anyway, my dad told me to wave my hand to contact him. How does that work?"

"Don't mumble nonsense. Of course you use a drachma! Then ask for Iris the Goddess of the Rainbow."

"But why did he- never mind. See you soon!"

He left the Big house and headed for the armoury. "I still don't get it, whatever."

"Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, the name just came up in my mind. Haha!"

"Okay, so what's next?"

Annabeth arrived earlier. She stood there looking at Percy smiling. He noticed another girl standing next to her. He thought: "Must be Thalia."

"This is Thalia," Annabeth introduced the new girl. She had really black spiky hair that made her stood out from everybody else.

"Seaweed Brain, since you're new. Choose your weapon." She finally revealed the entire shed. It was even more than he had seen just now. They all gleamed in the sunshine as if saying:"Pick me!"

"I've already got a weapon," Percy took out his pen and uncapped the top. "It's called Riptide!" He looked very pleased with it.

"Ok, show us some skills." Annabeth challenged.

"B-but, I just started!"

"Come on, just a few swings!" Thalia added.

Percy looked very unsure. He gripped his Riptide very tightly as if he never wants to let go.

"I really don't," He never got to finish his sentence. Thalia took her sword and thrust it at him but he deflected it with the _edge_. She strikes him again with the _weak_ but Percy quickly ducked and aimed for Thalia's legs. Luckily, Thalia was quick enough to jump and avoid the point. Percy looked at his hands. He couldn't believe the skills that he had.

"Not bad for first try." Thalia commented. Percy grinned, even Annabeth was impressed.

* * *

_4 years later..._

_"Nice day for a game of capture-the-flag!" _Percy admired,

"Can't wait to see how you do this time." Thalia grinned.

"Oh! Don't remind me of what happened last time."

"Okay, we need to gather with the rest for the game. Athena and Ares cabin are leading." Annabeth cut their conversation.

"Ugh, as usual." Thalia groaned.

"I would like both of you to join my team." Annabeth mumbled.

"Okay!' They both said at once.

"We're on the blue team remember." Percy and Thalia followed Annabeth to the entrance of the forest. All the cabins were gathered around there. So far, Athena cabin(12 people)has allied with Poseidon(one person), Zeus(one person), Hephaestus(12 people)and Dionysus (2 people) while the rest were allied with Ares(5 people): Aphrodite(will be sitting out of game), Demeter(6 people), Hermes(15 people), Apollo(7 people).

The leader of the Ares cabin was a big bulky girl. She looked like she could pulverize anyone that came in her way (which she can). She glanced at Percy standing in front with Annabeth leading the blue team. She walked to him and said, "Hey, watch out. Remember what happened last time." Without another look she marched off back to the front of the line.

Chiron entered the crowd. "Demigods! The game rules are just the same as normal. The creek is the boundary line. No dirty tricks allowed. Magic items could be used but throughout the game; no maiming. The banner must be noticeable and no more than two guards are allowed to guard the banner. I will be refereeing this game. Take your positions!"

The Ares team took the lead and marched forward first. While some of the people from the Hephaestus cabin adjust their armour.

"Let's go Blue team!" Annabeth yelled. Percy was struggling to catch on with Annabeth. She walked simply too fast.

"So," Percy managed. "What's the roles so far?"

"Dionysus cabin will be on border patrol and two people from my cabin will be guarding the flag. The rest of my cabin will be split into two; one half for defending and one half for attacking. Then Hephaestus cabin will be creating diversions to let us: Me, you and Thalia to get pass them and get the flag."

"And Water boy, stick around and follow me. I know the way around these woods so I can take you to the route which comes to the back of Red team. From there we sneak up behind them and grab the flag. Then we win! Easy." Thalia told Percy. He was not so sure of the idea because he knew that they could not outsmart the Ares, but he was just going to wait until that happens. Maybe his ADHD senses might act out correctly.

The Blue team and Red team were all ready, armed, and in their positions. Once Chiron took one last check on both teams. He raised his hand and held up a conch shell.

All Percy knew was the game has begun, the conch has blown.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3, next chapter will be the capture-the-flag scene! Below is just some reference for the story.**

**Parts of a blade used in the story:**

******Edge – **The sharp part of the blade

**Weak – Refers to the flexible tip of the sword and is used for piercing strikes  
**

**Point **-** The tip of the sword's blade  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights to Rick Riordan!

Chapter 4

**AN: Now up to Chapter 4! Sorry for not updating for so long, busy... (As a reviewer requested) lots of Percy looking good with his sword! Just to apologise, Im not really good with fight scenes/descriptions so I hope you will still like it! :P**

**This one will be about the capture-the-flag game! Wonder who wins... Enjoy! **

People started roaring and yelling when both teams charged. There were lots of swords clanging with each other and screaming going on. Beads of perspiration trickled down Percy's spine. This was his first battle. He was not sure if he could do this. As he waited for Thalia's signal, he tried calming down by adjusting his grip of his sword and straightening his armour.

He heard a soft whistle. Thalia had given him the sign. Percy creeped behind and followed her while Annabeth checked if anyone was following them behind. They had to walk carefully without the Red team noticing otherwise their plans would be ruined. 'Improvise!' Percy had suggested but Thalia was not happy with it. 'Having it planned is always better Seaweed brain.' Typical Annabeth...

'Snap!'. Percy stepped on a branch on the ground. Thalia turned around and gave him a: "If we fail because of you I'll get you for the rest of my life" look. Percy followed exactly what Thalia did: crouch, peek, run, crouch, look around, run. They were almost there. Only if Clarisse had not came back to defend the red banner things would have gone much easier.

First of all, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth were hiding behind the bushes right next to where she was standing. Second of all, Clarisse kept checking around if there were people hiding in places. She kicked the bushes, she sliced them in half with her sword. Luckily, Clarisse had not checked the one where they were hiding.

Annabeth peeked through the bushes and looked at the people defending. "Um, if my calculations are right, Clarisse and Demeter cabin are left here for defending, guarding and border patrolling, while the rest Ares and Apollo cabin are for attacking. Hermes is split into half for both."

She must had not noticed how loud she had spoken, because Clarisse turned around and said, "Yep, you're pretty correct for a typical wise geek." Annabeth looked a bit offended at the work 'geek'.

They got up and realised that they were completely surrounded by the Red team. Thalia was furious about Clarisse finding out so without hesitation, she unsheathed her sword to attack. Clarisse was very well trained. She sidestepped and dodged the attack.

Percy was in charge of fending off the Demeter group. There was six of them in charge for border patrol, defending so there was basically two left for him to attack.

They looked pretty harmless without the swords and daggers but until they showed off their abilities, they seemed just as amazing. Demeter 1 stretched out his hand and the vines on the trees started stretching out. They grabbed hold of Percy and Annabeth's legs but luckily Percy's instincts were quick enough to jump on top of the vines, snapping them.

Percy heard a distinctive scream. He turned to its direction and saw Annabeth dragged away into a field of grass. "What? What kind of dangerous...," Percy realized that he mistaken it as a field. In fact, it was muskeg. The vines dragged her straight into the puddle and the entire earth closed her head.

He rushed to help but Demeter 2 made a similar hand gesture and the grass around Percy started to grow as high as above his head completely trapping him. He tried pushing them away from his sight but they were unusually sharp and hard which gave him a big "grass" cut (not paper cut). Percy grabbed Riptide and swing it across his shoulders. The grass instantly tumbled down onto the ground. He quickly turned around to help Annabeth out. The Demeter kids gave no slight of reaction. They summoned all nature to attack Percy but it was no use.

They had Trees and stumps to shoot out of the ground to block his way but Percy just simply jumped on top of them and using the edge of his sword, sliced them in half right until where you could see wooded splinters sprouting out.

The second trick was again the vine trick. This time, all of them targeted not just only the legs but also his arm. Percy nimbly dodged all of them and sliced each and every single one of them all at once. The Demeter kids were all shocked, " That was my best move!" "He just sliced my vines like that?" "Who's this guy?"

The complaining gave him time to reach Annabeth and pull her out. He reached out his hand into the pit careful not to drop in and felt her hand sticking out. He gripped on tightly and pulled Annabeth out.

Finally, her head came out and he thought she was blushing but could not tell since the sunlight was shining at her face. She offered to help herself while he continue fending off people.

Percy walked forwards back to the center. The Hermes cabin gave in and joined the fight. He was standing right in the middle of them then suddenly Annabeth popped by his side. She did not clean up a lot so there were still clods stuck between her hair and her clothes were still muddy.

"The Hermes are pretty good in sword fighting. Don't underestimate them." She whispered.

"I know I know, I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks," Percy smiled. "Where's Thalia?"

"STOP STANDING THERE CHATTING GUYS! STICK TO THE PLAN!" Thalia yelled from her side. She was still struggling with Clarisse, both of them not giving up on each other.

"There was no plan!" Percy moaned. "Forget it." No. 1 and 2 charged to his direction. Too late. Percy quickly twisted his wrist and disarmed both swords at once flicking them away. No. 3 tried giving time for No. 1 and 2 to pick up their swords by giving Percy a thrust attack, aiming at the sword. For a second he thought he had disarmed him but Percy simply twirled Riptide to avoid the thrust and also getting a better grip of it. He looked around and something caught his attention and he moved towards it.

Percy slowly moved backwards. Was he backing away? He looked as if he was hypnotized. To get this chance all at once No. 1,2,3,4 charged at him to catch him inattentively but as they were about to attack him, Percy just moved to his right and suddenly they were charging at a field...

"SPLASH!" No. 1,2,3,4 landed on top of each other and sank into the mud.

Percy turned around admiring his achievement when he saw No. 5 and 6 fighting with Annabeth. He looked closer at her weapon. _"A knife. Seriously." _He quickly dashed to her direction to help her out.

Within a few seconds, both Hermes were knocked out and disarmed thanks to Percy. Him and Annabeth both stared at No. 5 and 6 as they were lying there unconscious.

"Wow, that was, amazing Percy!" Annabeth hugged him. She realised it got a bit awkward so she backed and looked away.

* * *

_Splitscreen_

_Thalia had never been scared out of all battles she had in her whole life. "I'm a Zeus' kid. Nothing can scare me." She told herself. Before each attack, Clarisse would stare at her, cracking her knuckles and tilting her head from side-to-side. "Okay, maybe I'm wrong."_

_Thalia summoned lightning with all her might. The sky started rumbling and turning from a light shade of baby to dark black._

_"Now you're gonna attack with your puny little lightning?" Clarisse would taunt._

_That made Thalia angry. "Puny huh?" With one fist to the ground, the earth shook and even Percy stood uneasily._

_A non-puny sharp lightning instantly flashed down to the ground and struck Clarisse. She fell onto the ground and started smoking. The smoke was sizzling in the air but Clarisse was persistent. She got up to her feet and pounded on the ground._

_"It's my turn to mess with you young lady."_

_She dropped the weapon that she was using and unsheathed a new one. This spear was unlike the others. It had a long, thin and sleek blade with sharkskin grip to give the user a firm grip. That's not the unlikely characteristic. It was the fact that it could generate electricity. Thalia had never seen it before._

_Clarisse charged towards Thalia with her shield gleaming as if it was just new and her spear sputtering electricity._

* * *

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE?" Thalia looked like she was almost crushed by Clarisse. She had bruises all around her hands and face. Clarisse definitely had pounded on her. Annabeth rushed to help her friend.

There is no time. In any minute the Red team could capture their flag. It would be very easy to just attack the guards, grab the Red flag and win. Done! But Percy looked at Thalia and Annabeth, both were struggling to fight Clarisse. If he did not help them now, they will be hurt from Clarisse. (Not that both of them sucked but an injured girl plus knife girl versus a big, buff in a girl way, strong, very well-trained girl. Definitely buff girl will win.

He looked at both. _"Thalia and Annabeth? Or the Red flag? Which should I go first?"_

**AN: Next Chapter will reveal the final answer of Percy's choice! If you want to, you can request for a specific choice that Percy's gonna choose. Make sure you do that before Monday! **

**I'm open to any suggestions!**

* * *

**References:**

**Rough estimation~~~**

**Blue team-  
**

**Athena : 5 attacking, ****5 defending, ****2 guarding, ****1 capturing**

**Poseidon: 1 capturing**

** Zeus: 1 capturing **

**Dionysus: 2 border patrol **

**Hephaestus: 6 attacking, ****6 diverting (another way of attack)****  
**

**Red team-  
**

**Ares: 5 attacking,**** 1 defending **

**Aphrodite: (no participation) **

**Demeter: 2 border patrol, ****2 defending, ****2 guarding**

**Apollo: 7 attacking**

** Hermes: 9 attacking, ****6 defending**


	5. Chapter 5 - Winner of the game is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights to Rick Riordan!

Chapter 5

**The winner of capture-the-flag is...?**

_"No, I've got to. I'm really sorry Thalia..." _Percy thought.

* * *

He ran towards Clarisse with his Riptide clutched in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FLAG! Me and Annabeth are not dumb in sword fighting!" Thalia was very grumpy.

_'Why is Thalia against me so much? She wants me to help her earlier but now she's asking me to leave her? _Percy thought.

He ignored everything she said. Percy turned to Clarisse. "Come on. Fight me instead." He caught Annabeth's eye, as if passing on a message: _Go,_ _get the flag._ She seemed to understand what he meant and hurried off.

Clarisse's attention was caught on Percy. "Water boy wants to fight me eh?"

"Got problem?." Percy jabbed Clarisse in the armor so quickly that there was no time for her to dodge. She looked at her armor, "Hey!"

Their fight began. Clarisse was quick like a cheetah. She slashed Percy's chest but he deflected it with the _back edge_. His arms felt numb. '_Stupid electricity.'_

Percy's mind suddenly formed a plan, but it might not work.

She thrust her spear at him but Percy tried disarming her at the same time so their swords clanged at each other. They brought their swords all the way down and lifting it back up again.

Clarisse was warming up, that gave time for Percy to take action.

He waved his hand to summon water, but suddenly, the sky got extremely bright and shone down between the gaps of the clouds.

"What the-?"

Clarisse started yelling, "Argh! MAKE IT STOP! It blinds my eyes!"

"I don't know how to control it!"

Percy ignored the confusion and took his chance.

He summoned water and shaped it like a fist with his other hand, punching Clarisse to fly towards the muskeg.

The Demeter cabins were trembling to approach him but was too late.

A joyous cheer echoed through the forest. Thalia and Annabeth were lifted up in the air.

"Hail Blue Team, winner of capture-the-flag game!" Chiron announced. "You may now clean up yourself and resume your schedule. Dinner in the mess hall at 7:30, don't be late!"

Once the crowd scattered a bit, Annabeth rushed towards Percy while Thalia slowly walked behind. "We won! Thanks to you Percy!"

The Hermes kids started to find themselves out of the pit. A few of them came to Percy, "Wow! Your fighting skills are not bad!" Another one chirped in, "Yeah! almost as good as..." Thalia elbowed him in the belly. Indicating something about Annabeth. "Nothing." The boys walked away.

"It wasn't thanks to only Percy," Thalia grunted. "The whole team had contributed too. Things would have gone much easier..."

Percy said, "Much easier what?" Thalia paused for a second. She took a deep breath, "If it weren't for YOU! Clarisse wouldn't have noticed us! Then the plan would work! THANKS to you, we get TROUBLE!" She stormed off into camp.

_ 'The whole deep breath thing did not exactly work'_ Percy thought. Annabeth said, "Thalia gets exaggerated sometimes, it's okay."

"I need to clean up, see me at mess hall for dinner." He walked off without a word.

* * *

Percy took a nice clean showered and flopped himself onto bed. He organized the room for a bit, tidied things up. He went up to the roof of his cabin for some fresh air. As he was up there, he noticed Thalia sitting on the roof of her cabin gazing at the sunset.

"Hey Thalia," As their cabins were right next to each other, it was easy to talk without shouting on top of each other. "Are you okay?"

"I guess, the wind calms me down."

"I'm sorry if I got you upset in any way. Just trying to clear things up," Percy explained. Thalia looked uncomfortable which seemed to pass him a message. "You are trying to cover up aren't you. You know it was Annabeth but you won't admit it to yourself."

"You got me." Thalia grinned for one millisecond.

"Why lie to yourself?" He saw Thalia's expression flaming up. "I know it's none of my business, never mind about that."

"It's okay," She sighed. "You know how Annabeth's my good friend, so I tend to make myself..." Thalia was interrupted by Percy.

"Make yourself comforted by blaming other people?"

"In other words but not phrased like that." Thalia managed a cheeky smile. "Sorry Percy, I shouldn't have."

He stared at the sun that just went down the mountain. "I need to get ready for dinner, see ya later!" Percy climbed down the skylight.

* * *

Percy sat alone at the dining table since everyone had to sit accordingly to their cabin. Despite the fact, Annabeth scooted off her table and joined him.

"Blue cake for desert?"

"Yeah, it's tasty."

Suddenly, a bunch of satyrs came walking into the mess hall.

"What are they doing in the late of the night?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged. "I need to get Grover's attention." He waved but Grover did not notice.

Instead, he was talking to Chiron, and they nodded as if agreeing with something, he stood up and said, "Ahem, may I have your attention please? I have an easy open quest for selected people. Grover here, needs a bit of help on searching for demigods. It will require a bit of fighting skills so..." Grover whispered something to Chiron. "Ah, yes. Annabeth," She stood up. "Would you like to help on the quest?" Annabeth squealed in delight, "Sure, I'd love to!" She said to herself, "My first quest! Better record it in my diary..."

"And we need someone good in fighting. I wish he was still here..," Percy was puzzled. "Anyway, ah! Percy, You're pretty good in today's fight."

Annabeth nudged him, "Um, sure. I guess,"

"We need one more. Maybe, Clarisse! You're good too!" Clarisse looked like she had just been punched in the gut.

"I'm not going anywhere with those two. Pick someone else." She crossed her arms.

"What about Thalia?" Percy suggested. Chiron said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it."

At that moment, Thalia got pissed with him giving the attention but she still said, "Yes."

"It's settled! You may start your quest tomorrow morning. Return by dinner time!"

After dinner, Grover came to Percy. "Hey,"

"You got trouble with the demigod finding?

"Yep,"

"So who exactly did you find?"

"So far, I spotted two in a boarding school, they're called Bianca and Nico di Angelo, siblings, but I can sense it will be dangerous to take them away. You know, monsters."

"Great, never tried fighting one before. And this is my first quest!"

"Training should be enough," He patted on Percy's shoulder. They strolled along the camp, passing by lots of other satyrs playing pinochle while laughing at all sorts of things. Percy told him about what he and Annabeth had said on his first day about Zeus's cabin. "Um, actually... I know right? He's such a [enter bad description here].

"I'll see you tomorrow morning man, your cabin!" Grover waved and headed back to his friends.

"See ya!"

It was night at camp. The moon was shining as brightly as ever while the stars shined as if diamond studs in the dark misty sky. Nice setting for a good night of sleep.

**AN: I hope I had changed all the mistakes about the age and stuff in the story! Huge thanks for a reviewer who told me the problem :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Search of two kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights to Rick Riordan!

**Search of two kids**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to write a chapter! I was extremely busy but finally found time to write one.**

Chapter 6

It was a fresh morning in Camp Half-Blood. The drowsy silence lay over the entire camp and everyone was still resting in their own cabins. The morning breeze gently blew through the windows of the Poseidon Cabin and the only sound heard inside was the breathing noises of Percy.

He seemed troubled in his sleep. His breathing pattern was inconsistent. Percy was having bad dreams again.

* * *

_Dream_

_He was in a abandoned forest and a big Lion? Human? Leapt up to him. He was about to shield himself when the scene changed._

_Percy was now in the middle of nowhere. Stood by his side was a girl that he never saw before. The whole scene flashed before his eyes and he saw the girl go inside a metal monster. Another scene flashed and everyone was looking for her, finding out that she was dead._

* * *

Percy woke up panting. What dream was that? Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

It was Grover. Strolling into his cabin without wearing fake feet. He got a bit uncomfortable at first but as Grover stayed around longer, it seems okay.

"Hey man, get dressed. You're the latest one out of bed. Everyone's prepared."

"Okay, I'm getting up..." Percy slowly climbed out of bed.

"I'll prepare your breakfast. Meet you in the mess hall."

"Oh! Can I get a blue chiffon cake with blueberries on top?" Percy jumped with excitement.

"Let's hope I didn't hear Chiron cake instead..." Grover shook his head and closed the door.

* * *

Percy got dressed and headed out to the mess hall. He joined the others to their tables and sat down eating his wonderful breakfast prepared by Grover. For once he had put on his cap and fake legs to hide his goat horns and legs.

"This is great!" Percy mentioned to Grover with his mouth full.

"We need to get going. Can anyone drive?" Thalia gestured the whole team to follow her and leave the table.

"I-I, I just started!" Percy shoved the entire cake into his mouth while being dragged away by Annabeth.

* * *

They arrived into the school in no time. With the help of being dyslexic, Percy could not read the name of the school which was plastered on top across the entire building.

"It's Messover Mall?" Annabeth squinted.

"Good try, not close. It's _Westover Hall."_ Grover replied.

They entered the front door and found themselves in the entry hall. Weapons and banners hung on the walls, the place looked like something from the medieval times.

They put down their bags and turned around and found a man and woman in a military outfit (must be some dress code or something) glaring at them.

"They Visitors be gone must!" The man said with so much enthusiasm that showed that he had no clue what he had just said.. The woman next to him patted. "No, no, no. It's Visitors! They must be gone," The woman said to them. "I'm sorry, he just started learning English."

The man tried again, "They! Visitors must be gone!"

"Close enough." The woman patted him on the shoulder.

Thalia rushed to the front. "Oh, you must have mistaken us," She snapped her fingers and it seemed as if a strong rush of wind just spread out of her fingers. "Don't you remember? We are eight graders here. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Grover."

"Oh right! Dr Thorn. I'm so silly!" The woman exclaimed. Dr Thorn grunted, "Ok, Miss Gottschalk, bring them into the party." When they were not looking, Percy burst out laughing. "I haven't heard such funny things for so long! Hey Grover! _Got chalk?" _Thalia rolled her eyes but managed to leak out a giggle.

They followed Miss '_Got chalk' _further into the hall. That part of the hall looked much more grand. Miss Gottschalk left four of them there. They were standing right in the middle of the whole party. While Thalia went off with Grover to dance, Percy noticed two kids standing out of everyone else. One was wearing a floppy green cap, the other one which was much younger played cards. Definitely them.

"Hello? We're just standing right in the middle of everyone."

"I'm not blind. Of course I know that."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"You need to ask someone to dance," She murmured to herself, "I didn't have to say that..."

"Oh... So, you want _me _to ask _you_ for a dance?" Percy teased in a friendly way. Annabeth was lost for words.

"Of course, no problem!" He took her hand and blended in with the crowd. They were dancing but Percy noticed that the two kids were gone. He told Annabeth, " Where're the kids?"

"Let's look for Thalia- Where is she? What about Grover?" She ran off. With the enormous crowd full of girls in front of him, he could not tell which was Annabeth. Percy noticed the back door of the hall was opened. He peered and gasped. The kids were dragged by the one and only- Dr Thorn! There's no time to look for them, anyway Annabeth would be doing that job. He ran after them with his hand in his pocket, ready to take it out any moment.

They stopped in the woods. Percy observed but Dr. Thorn was gone. He rushed to the girl [obviously Bianca], "Hi I'm Percy, I don't really know how to break it to you, but..." Bianca looked troubled. Her eyes widened. She mumbled something like she was warning him.

Percy turned around. He saw a manticore. With the face exactly like Dr Thorn's.

"Ohh, so you're the monster, nice." Percy smiled.

"Shut up. Anyway, I'll deal with you later, but now, we're waiting for a transportation to take you two away."

"We're not following you anywhere!" Bianca stood up.

"Well, you're wanted alive. I'm just doing my duty."

"Why? No one's going to pay you for ransom anyway!" Bianca gulped. "We have no family."

While they were busy arguing, Percy tried sending his thoughts to Grover: Hey! I'm with the kids! Dr Thorn's a manticore! Help! Come now!

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. Soon, you're going to meet your new family! You're going to meet my employer! Isn't it great!"

"I don't want a second family." Nico pouted.

"As for you, Percy Jackson. I have to discuss with my General how to deal with you. You might be an interesting meal..."

While he was looking away, Bianca asked Percy, "Do you have a plan?"

"Two. Jump into the sea. Wait for reinforcements. Which?"

"How long do we have to wait?"

An invisible force tapped Percy and Bianca on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey!" Bianca freaked out but Percy just made a quiet gesture, "Right now."

That move was great. Under her cap of invisibility, Annabeth took her knife and stabbed Dr Thorn in the belly. He yelped in pain and shot missiles everywhere. While he did that, Grover and Thalia secretly emerged from behind, wielding her shield - Aegis.

Thalia rushed forward and raised her sword. She slashed down at Dr Thorn but he simply just pushed the sword away, sending it flying into the forest. Now Thalia was left with the shield. While she slammed it into Dr Thorn's belly, Grover joined and started playing his ~ reed pipes? Yep, he sent weeds to grow extraordinarily fast. Wrapping themselves around Dr Thorn's legs.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Dr Thorn was growing in size- into his true form. Still a manticore, but even bigger. The force started stripping up the weeds around his legs and smashed Thalia into the ground.

"No one can defeat me now. With you few people, ah! Including you invisible force." Annabeth shyly appeared.

A group came marching from the the forest, a group of girls. The one marching in front was about 12 years old but her eyes was glittering as if it was silver. She was holding a two swords. On her left hand, held Thalia's sword.

Percy turned around to see people's reaction. Most of them just stared in awe but Thalia looked like Clarisse when she wanted to punch someone. Bianca stuttered, "Who _are _you people?"

"Hunters! Reinforcements!" Annabeth cried.

"Perfect timing as usual." Thalia grunted and snatched her sword back from the 12 year old.

The manticore leaped and pounded on the ground in front of Bianca and Nico, knowing they cannot defend themselves. Trusting his instincts, Percy bolted to it and raised Riptide. Thalia joined him.

"WHAT are you TWO doing?" A hunter stepped forward from the group. Unlike the rest, she had a silver circlet on her head.

"What's the problem now, Zoe Nightshade?" Thalia stopped. "Did we _disobey your_ _rules huh?_"

"These two people definitely hate each other." Percy thought. He forgot that he was supposed to fight the manticore, now he was pushed onto the ground like dead meat.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. She rushed to Percy for aid.

"I'm fine, just go fight!" He sat on the grass.

Annabeth turned to the manticore. Her hand trembling to get hold of her knife.

"May I kill the manticore?" Zoe asked the leader. She nodded.

Zoe took an arrow from her back and drew her bow. She aimed without shaking her arms and looked like a pro.

"Do hunters aim well?" Percy asked Thalia who was standing next to him ready in position.

"Watch." Thalia gestured to Zoe as she fired her arrow. It went straight into the Manticores forehead. Percy just gawped at the entire scene while Zoe walked passed him muttering under her breath, "Boys..."

He got onto his feet and joined Annabeth. She managed to leap on to the manticore, stabbing him in the mane. It yelled in pain while she held on for dear life. Zoe stood in the middle of the clearing with her hand gesturing to fire, "Hunter, prepare to fire!"

"NO!"Percy and Thalia both shouted. "Annabeth! Come down!"

Even if heard them, it was impossible to get off a moving object. It was shaking wildly.

Zoe took no notice and fired the arrows. Some landed into the legs, body, head, face...

"Luckily it didn't hit Annabeth, Zoe!" Thalia yelled. "You don't care about our friends don't you?"

She paused to think about what she had just said. Zoe was about to argue but she was a bit preoccupied about what was going to happen. The manticore said, "You haven't defeated me yet! Wait till my master hears about this!" And it jumped down the cliff, along with Annabeth on its back.

Percy sank to his knees, "Annabeth! Where did you go?" Two hunters came to him and dragged him back so he would not go after her. "We need to save our friend!"

The young leader walked to the front and held up a sign: _You are not going anywhere._

"What? B-but she's our-" His voice trailed off.

Suddenly, the leader grew in size, to a much taller woman.

"I'm Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, moon."

Everyone stood there gaping at her, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

**AN: I'm planning to save one of the characters dying here: Zoe or Bianca**

**Just a question, I'm wondering which one would you guys prefer to be "alive".**

**Or could I save both?**

**So if you want to, you can tell me in the review section, i don't mind :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Another Quest?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights to Rick Riordan!

**Another Quest?**

Chapter 7

They were back in Camp Half-Blood again. Finally home, but something feels different. Annabeth is gone. The hunters joined. Two new members came along. The ride home was horrible. Percy, Thalia and Grover were squashed in a car by dozens of hunters. All chit chatting and laughing while Bianca and Nico di Angelo kept pouring over questions.

The car landed on the ground (it flies!) and parked at the entrance. Percy was relieved to not be squashed anymore and Thalia looked dull from the ride. With all the noise happening, Chiron trotted to the front and noticed who came along.

"Ah! Lady Artemis. Pleasure to see you." Chiron bowed his head and greeted.

"Good Afternoon there Chiron. Is there a place for my hunters to settle down?"

"Your hunters? What about you Milady?" Chiron asked.

"Oh, I've decided to leave them here while I go on a hunt. I've heard of a powerful monster that could bring Olympus down. You certainly would not want that, would you?"

Chiron bowed his head, "Hunters! Follow me while Percy, Thalia and Grover, please tour those two around camp." He lead them away.

Percy remembered what Artemis had warned him earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

"What happened before we arrived?" Artemis asked.

"The manticore was supposed to be Dr Thorn, a teacher I_ guess _at the Westover Hall." Artemis sat down on a large rock, thinking about Percy's words. "Continue,"

"He said something about bringing the di Angelo kids to his employer," Percy paused. "That's all I know, he didn't tell us anything else."

Artemis sat straight up and walked to Percy, "This is important, because I am fearing Olympus will have a downfall. Be careful, okay?"

* * *

"So, Bianca and Nico. As I was saying just now." Percy nudged Grover to continue.

"Erm, yeah! You two are going to be very shocked to hear this but..." Grover looked at Thalia. She rolled her eyes and with a gentle voice, "You two are demigods. Half god half human." Despite her mood she forced a smile. "It's okay, we're all demigods. Except Grover..," She stared at him.

"I'm- a satyr! I am half goat half human." He removed his cap and his fake legs.

Bianca looked like she wanted to pass out but Nico just said, "Awesome! That's so cool! It has five hundred speed power plus hundred if you give it apples!" Grover blushed.

"Since we're demigods whose my godly parent then?" Bianca challenged.

"Whoa, don't jump so far. We haven't talked about it yet!" Percy exclaimed. Thalia shot him another look. "Don't mind him, let's just have a girls talk okay? Come on, I'll talk you through," Before she left, she said, "You two can handle Nico right?"

Percy and Grover looked at each other. "Of course! Of course!"

It was easier to explain to Nico since he was much younger, he listened patiently without questioning or interrupting.

"Would you like a tour of camp?" Percy offered. Nico whined, "But I want to show you my Mythomagic game! It's sooo cool!"

"After the tour!" Grover suggested.

"Fine!" Nico unwillingly followed. "But you know I nearly have all the card sets?"

* * *

_Next day_

"Hey Grover, do you know what's up with the hunters? They seem much grumpier and sad compared to yesterday." Percy asked.

"I noticed that too. Let's ask Thalia when Bianca's not around her. I don't really want to trouble her on the second day."

They were gathering around the dining pavilion for breakfast. When Bianca went away from the table. Grover and Percy instantly scooted over in their seats and sat in front of Thalia.

"What?"

"What's up with those," Grover tilted his head to the direction of the hunters. Thalia leaned closer. "I overheard that Artemis is captured, that's why everyone is depressed."

"Captured?"

"Yes. Yesterday when she went on the hunt solo, she got captured by Atlas. You know, the Titan who holds the sky?"

"Uh huh. But how do they know?"

"Some dream in Zoe's sleep i think."

Grover and Percy nodded, "So how's Bianca?"

"Pretty good. Got her covered. Good mood." Speaking of Bianca, she came back so they quickly scooted back to their original seats.

Suddenly a shrouded person was approaching, it had thick green mist surrounding it so no one could figure out who it was. It came closer, and closer until Chiron could figure out who it was.

"She-has never came out of, the a-attic for so long." Everyone understood who he was talking about. _The Oracle of Delphi. _

No one had the nerve to move except for Zoe. She stood up boldly and walked to the mummy. "I need help, Artemis, my mistress, is gone."

Green mist poured out from the Oracle's mouth and showed an image of Artemis. She was standing on a desert peak with chains all around her, handcuffed to the rocks.

Then, the mummy spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in a forest in vain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall be taken by a parent's hand._

The mummy finished speaking and the green mist faded in her eyes.

"It's a prophecy." Zoe said.

"Of course it's a prophecy, what do you think?" Thalia muttered under her breath. Percy and Grover started sniggering.

"It has happened already, you know. _One shall be lost in a forest in_ vain."

"Annabeth." Percy stopped.

"Chiron, I'm taking this quest. Along with my hunters. Artemis needs my help." Zoe was determined.

"If it's too hard for you to understand, but it says campers and hunters _combined. Zoe." _Thalia mentions.

"Fine, three hunters and two campers. Fair?"

"No fair, we let you hunters stay in camp. We took care of you. Two hunters and three campers." Zoe sighed at her defeat in the debate.

"Deal."

While everyone was eating, Zoe approached Bianca at her table.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia demanded.

"None of your business," Zoe responded and turned to Bianca. "The hunters need new recruits so I was wondering if you would like to join us? I mean, we could train you until you're superb and you could be immortal! Unless you get killed in a battle."

Bianca sat there in silence. She looked at Nico who was sitting by her side. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave my brother. He's the only family I've got."

Zoe smiled warmly. "In that case, would you like to join the quest then? It would be great if you did. Maybe give you time to think about whether or not joining us."

"Sure!" Bianca beamed.

Thalia, who was listening to their conversation said, "If that's you're goal of having Bianca on the quest, she is taking a hunter spot."

Zoe glared at her and stormed off.

"High five!" Thalia raised her hand to Bianca.

By the end of the day, it was set that three campers: Percy, Thalia and Grover and two hunters: Zoe and Bianca to go on the quest, 

_The Search Of Artemis._


	8. Chapter 8 - Search Of Artemis Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians etc. All rights to Rick Riordan!

**The Search Of Artemis ~ **

Chapter 8

Everyone gathered around the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was giving them a lecture about safety rules and stuff about having it as the first quest. He provided them the Camp Half-Blood van for the quest.

"Who's driving?" Grover asked.

"I'm driving. I look closer to sixteen than any of you do." Thalia climbed onto the driver's seat. She swung open the door and was about to climb it when Zoe stopped her in the tracks.

"I was here before any of you were. I know cars better than any of you. I should drive." She claimed.

"Okay, let's have an ancient person drive for us. Here we go!" Thalia rolled her eyes and went to the back seat.

Zoe drove them south, all the way into Maryland. Grover started to get a bit of carsick while Percy slept the whole way through. Finally they stopped at a service station and Grover immediately leapt off the van without waiting for it to fully stop. Then, they took off again, all the way to Washington. From there, they stopped again to replenish their fuel. Bianca needed a drink very badly, so they brought her to the convenience store while Percy took watch of their van.

He was not sure if he was just dreaming because he thought he had seen Dr Thorn talking to a person inside a black sedan. With all his mental power, Percy tried to send a message to Thalia: Dr Thorn is right OUTSIDE! Get prepared now!

He uncapped riptide and hid it behind his back. He wondered how the mortal would see it, when it's covered with the mist. Percy went closer and hid behind the rocks. There was not enough time, he picked up a small sharp rock and threw it into the store. It went straight through the glass walls and everything shattered.

Thalia got startled. "Dr Thorn is right outside, Percy needs help! Let's go!"

"How do thee know?" Zoe demanded.

"You got tired of speaking modern English?" Thalia challenged.

Bianca said, "I know another way out of this store, follow me!" She lead the way to the back door and spotted Percy.

"Hey, how's things going now?"

"I heard Dr Thorn talking to _the General._"

"Boy tell lies. _The General _isn't here."

"I have a _name_ you know?" Percy raised his voice.

"Quiet! Both of you!" Bianca declared.

Everyone stared at her in amusement, Bianca had never talked like that.

"A monster? They're unleashing a monster?" Thalia overheard Dr Thorn's conversation. When she turned back to look at them, they disappeared.

"Where did Dr Thorn go?" A growl came behind them. They slowly turned around and saw a Nemean Lion pounding its hind leg.

Zoe was the first one to shout, "Spread out!"

They instantly spread around the lion, circling it. Zoe and Bianca were simultaneously firing arrows at every single second. One by one, they bounced off the lion's fur with a 'cling'. Everyone stood wide-eyed.

Percy rushed forward and swing his sword. It collided into the lion as the blade hit the fur, it made a 'screech' sound and tiny sparks flew out. The Nemean Lion roared and the vibration caused Percy to fall onto his back.

The ground rumbled causing the mortals frantically screaming, "Earthquake! Earthquake! We're gonna die! Save us!"

They had to think of a plan before the Lion starts to attack them. Percy recalled his lesson once in camp.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Time for your next lesson demigods!" Mr D yelled. "And make it quick so I don't have to hear your chatter anymore!"

Percy scrambled to the Big House for his lesson. Chiron would be teaching them about monsters today. He got a bit excited at the sound of that.

Chiron trotted in casually and paced around the classroom. "Everyone know what a monster is right?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'm going to start you off today with the discussion of a Nemean Lion. Does anyone know what that is?"

One of the Athena kids raised their hand. "It's known for its _Impenetrable fur."_

_"_Yes indeed. It has massive strength. Not only that, it has razor-sharp claws and fangs."

"What does it mean by _impenetrable_?" A demigod asked.

"_The fur is like steel. No matter how hard you hit it you will not find a single dent in the fur." _Chiron explained.

Percy jotted all of the information down in his book.

* * *

Percy shook himself to keep himself awake. 'The lion is covered with the steel fur. So no matter how I hit it, there won't be an effect.' He thought.

"That's it!" Percy exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone shot glances at him.

"Aim for the mouth! It's the only part that is not covered in fur!"

"You think I should believe a boy- _I mean _you?"

"Worth a try?" Percy said. "Keep it distracted. I got an idea." He ran off.

Percy was heading towards the convenience store. Without a word, he grabbed a whole bunch of beef jerky and ripped open all the packets. The store keeper just stared at him in a corner in shock.

He ran back to the Nemean Lion and waved the jerky in the air. "Hey kitty! Want some snack?" He threw two at the mouth. The lion looked hungry, without thinking, it opened its mouth to receive the jerky.

Zoe and Bianca finally understood his plan. They aimed skillfully at the lion.

"Anytime now." Zoe squinted at her direction.

Percy took three jerky and waved it over head like a flag. With one strong fling the jerky flew across all the way to the lions mouth.

"NOW!" Thalia screamed. Zoe and Bianca launched a whole bunch of arrows straight to the lion's mouth. All of them zoomed inside and they sprouted at the lion's back. It started to roar in pain, hurting their ears.

"LOOK AWAY!" The light blinded them as it disintegrated. But Percy did not listen. He just stood there looking at the entire scene. What was left was only his fur coat.

"That was an EPIC moment!"

"I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AWAY! You will be blinded by the light!" Zoe shouted.

"Let's just say he was lucky that he is okay!" Thalia rolled her eyes. When Zoe was not around, she asked Percy, "Why weren't you blinded?"

"I don't know. Strange things keep happening to me this week."

"Take the coat." Zoe said to Percy.

"Why me?"

"Thou killed it."

"No, it was _your _arrows."

"It was_ thy_ idea."

Percy reluctantly picked up the coat and hung it over his shoulder. "Where to head now?"

"Let's continue our journey."

**AN: Sorry for not putting much description in this story, I was stuck at some parts :P Feel free to comment at anything!**


End file.
